Don't you love me?
by angelicy
Summary: Oh Ha Ni and Beuk Seung Jo have been married for almost a year now. Beuk Seung Jo still acts mean and distance to Oh Ha Ni, it doesn't matter how hard she tries to get near him it always stays the same, just like they were in high school.WHAT WILL SHE D?
1. Chapter 1

You can watch the episode if you want!

**Chapter 1 **

Oh Ha Ni and Beuk Seung Jo have been married for almost a year now. Beuk Seung Jo still acts mean and distance to Oh Ha Ni, it doesn't matter how hard she tries to get near him it always stays the same, just like they were in high school. POOR Oh Ha Ni... Even Beuk Seung Jo's mother tried too but nothing. It made Oh Ha Ni feel rejected.

It a Saturday morning she wakes up to find Seung Jo already gone, she got up to go and take her shower, when she was done she walk down the stairs to find everyone at the table. She said good morning to everyone and kissed Seung Jo on the cheek but he didn't even bother to look at her nor respond she felt heartbroken. After an hour the whole family went (expect Oh Ha Ni and Seung). Seung was reading his book as usual and she went sit outside the garden to think.

_Oh Ha Ni thoughts_

_Why is he ignoring me? Have I done something wrong? _

_I shouldn't surprise he always does that to me ever since we were in high school but he's the one that came up with the marriage idea. Is it because I'm not good at cooking, I'm smart or the fact that I'm useless as a wife. Yep he probably devices better someone than me. _

_I should start taking cooking classes and learn how to o everything on my own._

She looked over at Seung Jo see him still reading, she got up and run to her room to get her bag. She came back down.

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"I'm going out, why you ask?" she asked rudely _Good since he's going to rude to me, why don't I be rude back_ her though...

He looked at her for the first time since last night. "You could at least say you're going, instead of just walking out like that" he said

"Why? So you can ignore me like you always do" she looked away and spotted the car key. "Oh I'm taking your car hope you don't mind, bye won't be long" she took the key and ran out without stopping.

_Beuk Seung Jo I promised to be a loving wife to you no matter what and that's exactly what I'm going to do. But first I need to learn everything on my own._

_I love you I truly do and I want you to love me just the way I love. _

_I remember the poem I first wrote to you but I kept it a secret to myself. I still have it and I'm waiting for the right moment to give to you, because I fear you right now especially when you get mad._

_The poem goes like this _

_You make me laugh _

_You make me cry_

_You make me smile _

_You make me love you_

_You brighten my day with your prince charming smile_

_How can I resisted you, _

_Oh, please tell me how _

_You're mine everything. _

_You're always there _

_When I need a friend to talk too_

_You're always there_

_When I need someone to hold me tight _

_And tell me everything will alright _

_You make me love you more _

_No matter how hard I try not to_

_I always get trap..._

_You've always called that bright love._

_Oh, please tell me how is this possible?_

_You make my heart melt inside my body_

_Just one glance gives me the shivers _

_Promise me, you won't execute me _

_With those gorgeous smiles you shoot me every time_

_I want you to me love, just the way I love you _

_You're my bright love _

_Now, tell me I'm your bright love too._

_Tell me, I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_Tell me, I make you smile whenever you see me _

_Tell me, you're heartbroken when I'm not around _

_Tell me, you love me _

_Tell me, you need me by your side _

_Let's call this bright love..._

_I will make you happy and nothing can stop, but I need to teach you a little lesson..._

**I love playful kiss and I really hope you like it to... Please review xx**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

oh I will and I'm very pleased to know that you like my stories. I will update very soon... thank you...

love you all

I will be back...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry about the delay I will try to keep up with my updates thanks for the review...**

**Chapter 2 **

**OH HA NI POV**

She drove in town to her father restaurant soon to be hers but she not sure if she can take over since couldn't cook or even manage a place. She got out of her husband car then walked towards the restaurant to see it was really busy but she had to talk to her father. As Ha Ni walked through the door Bong Joon Gucame running to her, he always had a crush on her and would anything for her since Ha Ni and Seung Jo got married he wasn't very happy about it but got over it and found someone else. Now Ha Ni and Bong Joon Gu are close friends than they were before."Oh Ha Ni! What are you doing here?" Bong Joon Gu asked her as she stood there a bit confused by his question"You know I can come here whenever I want" upset by her friend question. _ Why would he even ask me that it mine after all. _"Sorry, I didn't mean like that and sorry if I offended you I didn't mean it" he said "I guess it because you haven't being here for a while and it just popped out of my month without a thought" he bowed to her to apologise to her. _I'm such an idiot why would I ask her that she practically own this restaurant and her father is my boss, it also because of her I got this job..._"It alright, is my father in the kitchen?" she asked him and just nodded. They both walked side by side to the kitchen to find her father. There he was walking around the kitchen preparing the food the costumer ordered."Hello appa" she said while giving him a hug and he jumped"Ha Ni, don't do that again you know that I don't like it when I'm being stink up" he hugged her back and she laughed"Do you need anything Ha Ni?" her father asked and she nodded her head"Yes appa, I need your help at cooking, I really want to learn now and I want to be a better wife" sounding sad "if mother was able to learn to cook then I'm able to please". She knew her father couldn't say no to her because she was his treasure."Okay, but I wouldn't be your teacher I think Bong Joon Gu would be a better teacher than me" Ha Ni agreed.Bong Joon Gu was very surprised at the news, he was so happy. "What do you Bong Joon Gu huh?" the chef asked he then jumped with excitement and hugged the old man. "Yes, that will be great and Ha Ni by the end of this month's you will know how to cook I promise" Ha Ni hugged and said thank you..."So when do we start" she also was excited "How about today?" he asked"Yep that will do just fine" she said while putting on an apron. They start with the easier things, at first she has fail but they gave two more try before she got it right and by the time she done it was evening already and nearly dinner time. She helped Bong Joon Gu clean up before she left, her father had already left. When she got home her family were sitting in the living room chatting."Good Evening everyone" she bowed"Ha Ni, you're home!" Hwang Geum Hee said jumping from her sit and hugging Ha Ni..."How was your day" she asked "Wonderful I have to say" she said while walking over to her husband and bended down to kiss him on the cheek."How was your day Seung Jo" Ha Ni asked him and he just nodded his head and went back to his book. "Well I'm going to change" she went upstairs to change in something casual and went back down stairs to help with dinner. She set up the table and calls for everyone, sat down next to Seung Jo. They ate and chat away and Seung Jo ignoring her as always.To be continued...I will finished when I have time and thanks for being patient. Please review if you want the next chapter ... toddles xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It has be a month since Ha Ni started to learn how to cook. Today she was going to cook breakfast for everyone, so she woke up early to get started. She went to take a shower first, then went down stairs in the kitchen got out and decide to do a traditional Korean breakfast has rice, soup, meat, and a full array of side dishes which are Grilled Short Ribs (Galbi), Spicy Seafood Salad, Bean Sprout Rice (Kongnamul Bab), Spicy Stewed Fish, Cold Cucumber Soup (Oi Naengguk), Seasoned Kelp, and Radish Strip Kimchi (Moo Saengchae). She got to work as soon as possible and she was determining to finish before everyone wakes up. It was seven o'clock when she finished, she even set the table.

Hwang Geum Hee down the stairs wondering where the wonderful smell came from when she entered the kitchen she was speechless, everything was set beautifully on the table.

"Oh Whoa! Ha Ni did you do all that by yourself" she couldn't believe it herself

"Hun... yes I thought I would cook breakfast for everyone, I hope it alright" she smiled shyly to her mother in law.

"Oh Ha Ni of course it alright I mean this is your home too you know" she hugged Ha Ni "I can't wait to see the look on Seung Jo face when he sees this" she laughed and went back to her room really excited to get her camera to get pictures of Ha Ni first meat.

Ha Ni when went to her bedroom she wanted to wake him up but herself but he was already awake was getting dress.

"Oi can't you knock" he said coldly "Sorry I thought you were still asleep" she said with her head with her head bow low and turn to leave.

By seven thirty the whole family were already in the dining room having their breakfast, Ha Ni was happy that everyone like her cooking expects no one asked who cooked when Hwang Geum Hee started talking.

"This delicious" she smiled "well done Ha Ni" Ha Ni put some of her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly.. "No I did not cook it for her, actually I was coming to make breakfast when I saw her cooking and if you don't believe here is some pictures I took of her" Ha Ni eyes widen

Everyone looked between the mother and Ha Ni. "You cooked this Ha Ni?" Seung Jo father asked her and she just nodded

"It delicious" smiled again

"I though she couldn't cook" said Baek Eun Jo the little brother "I meant, I though stupid people couldn't cook" he said it just like his older brother would.

"Don't say that she is your sister, be respectful" Their mother snack him behind the head

"Ha Ni has be learning how to cook for a month now, she never told anyone because she wanted to be a surprise" her father said proudly of his daughter and remembering how much she was like her mother.

"That's why I have been coming home a bit late" she was still looking down waiting for Seung Jo to say something but nothing, so she thought maybe after breakfast he would. They finished with eating and Ha Ni and Geum Hee cleaned away everything and brought in desert.

"Well Jo what do you have to say about your wife cooking" His mother asked and eyes were on him waiting for him to answer.

"It was tasty and very surprise she didn't burn anything" he said which brought a smile to her face really happy of his respond.

_Just you wait Seung Jo; I will do better than this so that I can have all your attention. You will love me more and I be a great wife maybe a good mother too... who knows it might happen. _She though while day dreaming as away.

"Well I'm ready to go now" Seung Jo said while getting up from his seat and heading for the door.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Ha Ni say "Huh what do you mean by that, aren't you going with to the hospital" he turned his head

"No, I have a night shift tonight so we'll see each other tomorrow" she stood in front of him "Oh okay then, just don't fall sleep" he teased her and she blushed and groan which made her even cuter, he couldn't help it but kiss her full on the lips.

"I see you tomorrow then" he smiled at her then walked out knowing that she was day dreaming again.

**That all for today Please review I will update soon... lots of love xxxxXXXxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry but I have lots of things to do and didn't find time to write, but I'm back for now thou ... Not promising anything... Enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Its been months that Oh Ha Ni has been learning how to cook and she been doing well because she now cook the family breakfast and sometimes diner. Oh Ha Ni loves seeing the look on Seung Jo faces, she finds it funny to the fact that he doesn't have a thing to say or even make a smart comment, and that goes for the little brother too. She always look forward to cooking for her husband and family... Its like knowing the fact that they now enjoy her cooking and improving as a wife or even a future mother. When she at work she sees all the pregnant women and she wishes to know the feeling of having another human being inside her.

For the past few days, Oh Ha Ni has been wanting to speak with Seung Jo about them starting a family which was logical because at some point every married couple must starting of starting a family. She wants a baby. She decided to talk to him when his gets and before she leave for work.

Seung Jo got home Oh Ha Ni wasn't in the living with everyone, in fact he was surprise because she would usually jumps from wherever she sitting just to get to him first. He greeted everyone and made his way up to his room where Ha Ni was waiting for him. He enters the room and there she was sitting patiently at the desk.

"Oi... Ain't you meant to leave for work now" he said as she jump out of her thoughts and turn to look at him

"Oh yes, welcome home and I was waiting for" she said

"Why?" He looked at her questionly

"Yeah but I wanted to speak to you about something" she said calmly and hoping he would agree and at her surprise he did "yh sure why not"

"Well, I think you should sit down, this might take a few minutes" she pointed at the bed and he sat down without comments.

"Okay, well I have been thinking we have been married for a year now and I was hoping we start a family" he was about to say something but she wanted to finish first "I want us to have a baby or maybe more, I know I'm not th smartest girl but I will learn if I have too, but I want a baby" she finally breath and look at him. He was completely frozen place which feel like she was the only one who wanted a child. The room was silent for a few minutes before he came back to reality and registered was she said which was hard to understand.

"Is that what you want Ha Ni, for us to have a child" he looked at her and she nod without hesitation.

"Well then we have a baby" he smiled at her. She on the other hand was shocked at he agree so easily and also without calling name...

"Ha Ni, I love you and I'm sorry when I didn't give you my support and you done well" he surprised her again but it made her happy knowing that she trying her best.

"Thank you Jo, know what since you are being so sweet and supportive, let's go on a date tomorrow night I have the night of..." She moved to stand in front of him.

"Alright, my silly wife where to you want to go?" he asked her

"I don't mind" she said while leaning down to kiss him. They were so into the kiss that Oh Ha Ni nearly forgot about her shift, she groan when she remembered and Seung Jo laughed knowing why she did that.

"Ha Ni you gonna be late" he kept kissing her not wamting to let go too.

"Drop me off" she said between the kisses and he said "you know how to drive eveb though I don't trust you with my car but I will make an expection" he teased.

She broke the kiss and made a face at him "fine bye see you tomorrow morning then" she was about to escape when he pull her back into him to kiss her. Seung Jo didn't want to admit it but he misses her and the bed feel so empty without her next to him, he wanted to ask her to change her sitf but he didn't want to be selfish and be side its not her fault. He loves her for who she is and he knows he doesn't show that much emotion but he will try and also knowing that they are going to be trying for a child which means that she will need his support more than ever and will be there for her.

Also another thing is that he really loves her cooking, he was falling more in love with her. How does she do it? She drives him crazy! He never though he would end up with her, but a part of him is glad he did...

**That's It guys hope u enjoys it... Happy reading until next time and I will try ma be best to update xxx **


End file.
